My Other World
by PugNTurtle
Summary: A blow to the head sends Susan into her old world.
1. Head Trauma

Title: My Other World  
  
Author: Katie  
  
E-mail: PugNTurtle@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: ER and its character's belong to NBC and Warner Brothers and a whole bunch of other people. No harm is intended.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (some language)  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: A blow to the head sends Susan into a whole different time of her life.  
  
Pairings/Category: Susan/Chuck; Susan/Mark, angst, other characters, both old and new  
  
Notes: Just an idea I had. The fact I just found out Season 2 is coming out soon on DVD makes me giddy and unable to sleep despite working 12 hours today. Eee! This is my first ER fanfic that I've actually sent out. Feedback is appreciated but not begged for. It's not in my character.  
  
~/~  
  
"Susan, I need your help! MVA, three patients including the drunk driver and a child are coming in right now!"  
  
It never failed. The words MVA in the same sentence with drunk driver could ring out several times a week and every time Susan Lewis's heart pounded. What happened? Was anyone hurt?  
  
'Of course they're hurt if they are coming to the ER, Suz,' a voice nagged in the back of her head.  
  
Choosing to ignore the obnoxious voice in the back of her head, Susan quickly followed Kerry Weaver, the source of the accident news, to the main trauma room as other doctors attended to the other victims.  
  
"What do we have?" Susan asked above the noise the patient was making.  
  
"33 year old Richard White, driver of the vehicle, intoxicated, has a severe gash in his head. He's being uncooperative," the EMT said.  
  
"Get the fuck off of me!" White screamed, jerking his head away from Kerry, putting an emphasis on the EMT's words.  
  
"Mr. White, we are only trying to make sure your head is okay," Susan said calmly, trying to put the agitated man at ease.  
  
"Well, I'm fine! Tell this stupid bitch to get off of me," White said, jerking away from Kerry again, staining the front of her lab coat with blood in the process.  
  
"Okay, get the restraints," Kerry ordered angrily.  
  
"No! You put those fucking things on me and I'll kill you! All of you! Don't you dare come near me, faggot!" White screamed as Malik came forward with the restraints.  
  
"Mr. White, we are only trying to help you," Susan said softly.  
  
Suddenly, the man's thrashing stopped. Kerry looked confused as he stared at Susan. "You're beautiful," he whispered, reaching an arm toward her face. Susan nearly flinched but stopped when she realized that she was his calming force.  
  
"Thank you," Susan said softly. "Can I look at your head?"  
  
"Yes," White said softly, dropping his hand down.  
  
"Okay," Susan said, sitting down on a stool and pulling on latex gloves. "Malik, get rid of the restraints. Haleh, I am going to need a suture kit for Mr. White," she ordered softly.  
  
The two nodded and set off.  
  
"What exactly happened, Mr. White?" Susan asked gently while probing his head.  
  
"I was dumped. This morning. I decided to get drunk, but I guess I drank too much since I hit another car," White told her sadly. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen."  
  
"Accidents happen, Mr. White. It's too late to do anything about this one now but the thing to do next is to make sure that this never happens again," Susan said gently.  
  
"I know," White said. "Are. are the others okay?"  
  
"I don't know, Mr. White. I've been here with you. I can send someone to check on them if you want." White nodded, and Susan glanced at Kerry. Without words, Kerry set to the other room. It amazed Susan at how well they seemed to be working together. Any other doctor may have been insulted or even jealous about how well the patient was adapting to Susan but Kerry simply saw everything as professional. It was strange to think about them as a good team considering how many times they had clashed before Susan went to Phoenix and even for a period of time after she had come back to Chicago.  
  
"Okay, Mr. White. I need to stitch up your head," Susan said, using the same gentle tone with him, not wanting to startle him.  
  
"Okay," White said, watching in a transfixed gaze as Susan threaded the needle.  
  
"Is everything okay in here?" a male voice asked loudly, breaking the silence.  
  
Carter. Susan made a motion for him to leave, but it was too late.  
  
Immediately, White was on his guard. He jumped and screamed, "Get him away! He's here to hurt me!"  
  
"Mr. White! Richard! No, it's okay, he's a doctor!" Susan pleaded frantically.  
  
"No, he's here to hurt me and put me away and kill me!" White screamed.  
  
"Get me some restraints!" Carter ordered after a second of being frozen to the spot in surprise of White's outburst.  
  
"No! No! Don't do it! I'll kill you!" White screeched, flailing his arms.  
  
"Carter, get out of here!" Susan ordered before turning to White and grabbing his arm. "Mr. White, you are going to hurt yourself!"  
  
"He's going to hurt me worse!" White screamed, grabbing onto the front of Susan's lab coat with a surprisingly strong grip.  
  
"It's okay, Mr. White! Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise!" Susan said pleadingly. His arm was torn away from her lab coat, ripping the material easily. Susan looked over, and said angrily said, "Carter! I told you to leave!"  
  
"Well, you have an obviously troubled patient without restraints. I'm not leaving until the situation is calmed," Carter said defiantly.  
  
"The situation was fine until you butted in!" Susan said heatedly.  
  
"What, is there some contest going on as to who can help the most patients or something?" Carter asked angrily, letting go of White's arm momentarily. "I-"  
  
His words were cut off when White wrenched his arm from Susan's tight grasp and grabbed Carter by the front of his lab coat. What he did next surprised everyone.  
  
With inhuman strength and a tortured yell, White pulled Carter over the bed and threw him into Susan. Susan braced herself as Carter collided with her, sending her crashing to the floor.  
  
The loud crack of Susan's head connecting with the hard floor sent the entire room into shock, except for White, who was curled up in the bed and sobbing.  
  
Susan, however, was knocked out cold the second her head hit the ground.  
  
~/~ 


	2. Nothing Ever Happened

Title: My Other World  
  
Author: Katie  
  
E-mail: PugNTurtle@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: ER and its character's belong to NBC and Warner Brothers and a whole bunch of other people. No harm is intended.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (some language)  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: A blow to the head sends Susan into a whole different time of her life.  
  
Pairings/Category: Susan/Chuck; Susan/Mark, angst, other characters, both old and new  
  
Notes: Just an idea I had. The fact I just found out Season 2 is coming out soon on DVD makes me giddy and unable to sleep despite working 12 hours today. Eee! This is my first ER fanfic that I've actually sent out. Feedback is appreciated but not begged for. It's not in my character.  
  
~/~  
  
"Susan. Susan. I need you to open those beautiful green eyes, Susan."  
  
With a soft moan, she did as the familiar voice was instructing her, regretting the action when the light from above shone directly into her eyes. "Oh, my head," Susan winced, reaching a hand up to touch her throbbing temple.  
  
"Susan, can you tell me how many fingers I have up?"  
  
She looked up, letting out a small moan, only to have her breath catch in her throat when she saw who was examining her.  
  
"Susan?" he asked, concern obvious on her face.  
  
"Mark." The name seemed to tumble off of her lips. "No."  
  
"What, Susan? What's wrong?" Mark asked.  
  
"You. you can't be standing here. You're dead," Susan murmured.  
  
"Susan?"  
  
"You're dead," Susan repeated, trying to shrug off the hand that had rested on her arm.  
  
"Susan, no I'm not," Mark said, the concerned look on his face now mixed with confusion. "I'm right here."  
  
"Mark, you died two years ago. You can't be here," Susan repeated.  
  
"Susan, what day is it?" Mark asked her.  
  
Susan thought for a moment, then said triumphantly, "January 15th, 2004."  
  
"Susan, no it's not," Mark said gently. "It's December 22nd, 1995."  
  
Susan looked at him, trying not to look afraid. "What the fuck is going on here?" she finally asked, looking over to see Malik standing by the door, the nurse unsure of what to do or say.  
  
"Susan. I don't know why you think you are in the year 2004 or why you think I am dead, but I can guarantee you that that is not the case," Mark said gently, tentatively reaching a hand out to touch her hand. When Susan didn't pull away, he let his hand rest over hers, squeezing it gently.  
  
Susan closed her eyes for a second before looking at Mark again. "You mean to tell me that somehow, I have imagined the next eight years of my life somehow?" Susan asked slowly.  
  
"Head trauma is an amazing thing," Mark said gently, patting her hand.  
  
"So you haven't married Elizabeth, I never moved to Phoenix and came back, I never dated Carter, you never died, and I never met Chuck?" Susan asked, letting out a long breath.  
  
Mark gave Susan a strange look before smiling gently. "Susan, I have no idea who Elizabeth or Chuck are, why you would move to Phoenix, *why* you would date Carter, or why you think I am dead," Mark told her, squeezing her hand again.  
  
Susan closed her eyes as she asked, "How long was I out?"  
  
"About half an hour," Mark replied.  
  
"It makes no sense, Mark. How could I have imagined all that in that period of time? Something isn't right here."  
  
"I don't know, Susan," Mark said honestly. "But I love you and I will be here to help you through this." Susan laughed. "What?" Mark asked when he heard her laugh.  
  
"I could have just sworn I heard you say you love me," Susan said.  
  
"I do, Susan," Mark said, confused. "I wouldn't have married you if I didn't love you."  
  
Susan's mouth dropped open. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before asking, "We're married?"  
  
Mark nodded slowly, lifting her left hand up, entwining his fingers with hers. The gold band on his finger caught the same light as the shining diamond ring and gold band on her finger.  
  
Susan stared at their fingers. For the first time in her life, Susan Lewis didn't know what to say. 


	3. Can't Understand It

"Hey, Mark, how is she?"  
  
Mark turned slowly, meeting the eyes of Doug Ross. "She's. uh. she's confused, Doug," Mark said slowly as he walked into the men's room, unsure of how to explain Susan's condition.  
  
"Yeah, well, in most head trauma cases the patient is confused," Doug replied, allowing the door to swing shut behind them.  
  
"This is different, Doug," Mark told him, leaning against the wall. "She's.. very confused."  
  
"How confused?" Doug asked.  
  
Mark sighed, closing his eyes. "She thinks it is 2004, I'm dead, she's seeing some guy named Chuck, and that she dated Carter," Mark said.  
  
Doug stared at Mark for a second, then exhaled slowly. "Wow. I mean, it's bad enough that she thinks you're dead, but to think that she dated Carter? Now that is serious," Doug said. Seeing the pained look on Mark's face, he tentatively asked, "There's more?"  
  
"She. uh, she didn't know that we're married," Mark said softly.  
  
"Oh, buddy," Doug sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sure it's just mild amnesia."  
  
"Yeah, Doug, but how many cases have you seen where the patient is in another time of their life?"  
  
"None, actually," Doug replied with a frown, tracing the patterns on the wall.  
  
Mark leaned his head against the wall. "Has anyone seen our favorite med student lately?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, Carol found Carter hiding in Trauma One under a gurney. He's mortified, obviously. It's not everyday a med student knocks out a Resident. Besides, Carter is terrified of you," Doug said with a small smile. "In fact," Doug added, "I think he is hiding from you."  
  
"Well, I'm not mad at him," Mark stated. "Well, overly mad," he clarified when he saw the doubtful look on Doug's face. "It was an accident, like you said. I know that Carter didn't mean to hit her in the head with the door."  
  
"Yeah, well, young Carter can be dramatic sometimes," Doug said with a smirk. "Come on, let's get back out there. I want to see how Susan is doing."  
  
Doug made a move for the door, but Mark stayed where he was, leaning against the wall. "I didn't tell her, Doug," he murmured.  
  
"She didn't know?" Doug asked, surprised as he looked back at his friend.  
  
"Doug, she didn't even know I was her husband," Mark said. He closed his eyes for a long moment, and then reopened them to look at Doug. "How could I tell her she's pregnant?" 


	4. Reunion to One, Comfort to Other

The sight was almost heartbreaking. Carol had seen Susan's name on the board when she came in earlier. Immediately, she had run to Susan's room, nervous that her friend may be seriously injured. She hadn't bothered to check with Mark about Susan's status. "Hey, Suz." She spoke quietly, not wanting to startle the brunette looking forlornly at the window.  
  
Still, she jumped. "Hi.. uh. hey, Carol."  
  
"How are you feeling?" the curly haired nurse asked as she sat down next to her friend.  
  
"I don't know. My head is pounding and I feel like I'm lost," Susan admitted.  
  
"How come, Susan?" Carol asked, confused at the sad tone in her friend and colleague's voice.  
  
"Didn't Mark tell you?" Susan asked, confused.  
  
"No, I just got here. When I saw your name on the board I came to see if you were okay," Carol said. Worriedly, she reached out and grasped Susan's hand. "What's wrong, honey?"  
  
Carol's worried tone and caring matter was all it took for Susan to begin crying. She did it softly at first, somewhat ashamed to be so emotional in front of Carol. Still, the nurse didn't react in a scornful matter; instead, she leaned forward and enveloped Susan in a hug. "Shh, it's okay, sweetie," Carol soothed, stroking her hair, careful to avoid the white bandage above her left temple. "Tell me what's wrong, Suz."  
  
"Carol, for some reason and I don't know why or how, I imagined the next nine years of my life," Susan hiccupped.  
  
"What do you mean?" Carol asked softly, pulling away from Susan but still keeping her hands on her shoulders as a method of comfort.  
  
"It was all so real, Carol," Susan said. She looked at her friend with tear filled eyes and continued, "I moved away in November of 1996 to Phoenix to be with my sister and little Susie. I moved back in 2001 because I was tired of following Chloe around plus I had a major breakup with this guy. You and Doug were long gone by that time. Apparently you had twins together. Mark was married to a surgeon, Elizabeth Corday, and they had a baby girl, Ella, together and there was a whole different group in the ER. The only people I knew were Kerry, Peter, Mark, Malik, Haleh, Lydia, and John. Everyone else was gone. I dated and broke up with Carter. I married a friend of mine on an impulsive night in Vegas, Chuck. We annulled it and were very close before. uh, well, before all this happened. or I. imagined it. oh, Carol, I'm so lost," Susan said softly, the tears overflowing. "You must think I am crazy."  
  
"Of course not, Suz," Carol said gently. "It's okay. We'll be here for you. I'm not sure what happened, but your friends and husband will be helping you."  
  
"That's another thing, Carol. I had no clue I was. well, am, married to Mark," Susan said miserably. Seeing the confused and surprised look on Carol's face, she added, "He must be so hurt. I don't remember dating or the wedding or anything."  
  
"You may have some sort of amnesia, Susan," Carol replied soothingly. "What's the last thing you remember?"  
  
"Hitting my head in the year 2004," Susan replied, frustrated. She closed her eyes, wiping angrily at the tears that were drying on her pale cheeks.  
  
"Oh, Susan," Carol said with a sigh. "It's going to be okay?"  
  
"Can you guarantee that?" Susan asked, not opening her eyes.  
  
"No, I can't, Susan. But I know that Mark loves you. You have a great circle of friends and colleagues. We're going to help you through this."  
  
Susan nodded, opening her eyes as Carol wrapped her arms around her body again. "You're great, Abby. You always know the right thing to say," she said without thinking.  
  
"Thanks, Suz, but who is Abby?" Carol asked.  
  
"I'm sorry," Susan said. "Abby is a friend of mine. uh, in the year 2004 if you want to say."  
  
"Oh," Carol said, patting Susan gently on the back. "Are you okay?" she asked, dark eyes boring into Susan's green eyes.  
  
"I guess so," Susan said with a sigh, surprised when she felt a small tap against her stomach. Looking at her belly, she asked, "What the hell was that?"  
  
"What?" Carol asked, her gaze following Susan's path to her stomach.  
  
"I felt a tap in my stomach," Susan said, confused. Seeing the panicked look on Carol's face, she asked, "What? What is it, Carol?"  
  
"I think I should get Mark," Carol said, moving to stand up.  
  
"Mark's here," his voice piped up from the doorway. "Susan? What's wrong?"  
  
The concern in his voice was obvious. She kind of liked the way he cared about her. that voice nagged. Noticing that she was silent for a few moments, she said, "I felt a weird sensation in my stomach. Sort of like a kicking," Susan said.  
  
Mark looked back at Doug, who had entered the room as well and had moved to stand next to Carol. The pediatrician nodded his head in encouragement and Mark moved to sit next to Susan, occupying the seat that Carol had abandoned just seconds ago.  
  
"Susan, honey, there's something I need to tell you," Mark said slowly, resting his hand against her stomach.  
  
"What?" Susan asked, her eyes darting from his face to his hand on her stomach. It was only then that she noticed the rounding of her belly. She looked again at Mark, and asked, "Am I?"  
  
"Yes, you are," Mark said. "You're six months pregnant."  
  
Susan nodded, then asked, "Is it a boy or girl?"  
  
"It's a little girl," Mark said carefully. Susan smiled, the first real smile since she had woken up. "Our little girl," Mark added happily.  
  
Hesitantly, Susan moved her hand to her stomach, gently caressing the area before settling her hand on top of Mark's. "Our little girl," she whispered.  
  
Doug and Carol glanced at each other, smiling. Things were going to be okay. 


	5. Interrupted

1 and ½ months later  
  
Mark spread out the worn quilt on the soft grass, setting the woven picnic basket on the corner before turning to his wife.  
  
Susan smiled at Mark, allowing her husband to help her sit down carefully. "Are you comfortable?" Mark fretted, kneeling down in front of her.  
  
"As comfortable as I can be considering I'm seven and a half months pregnant," Susan said with a chuckle, taking Mark's hand and tugging him down to sit next to her. Mark complied, kissing her protruding belly gently before turning to the picnic basket.  
  
Susan was enjoying her pregnancy, something that many women disagreed with. She wasn't sure if it was the fact she was carrying Mark's baby or the simple fact she was carrying a child at all. Ever since the debacle with little Susie... 'No,' Susan thought. 'I'm not going there.'  
  
She watched as Mark fished through the basket, unaware that a small smile was playing on her lips. Mark was great over the past month: constantly helping his wife through the birth classes, comforting her when she had nightmares, rubbing her feet after a long shift, or simply holding her during the night.  
  
It definitely wasn't easy. On more than one occasion she woke in the middle of the night, her heart pounding as she saw flashes of the life she dreamt. There were Chuck and her getting married, she, Abby, and Deb getting plastered one night... her attending Mark's funeral...  
  
A slight shudder shook Susan at the last thought. She had gotten sick after that dream. Mark had been there to comfort her, holding her hair back and wiping her forehead with a cool cloth before helping her back to bed and holding her close. He had asked her if she wanted to talk about it, as he always asked after she woke up shaking. For once, she had declined, choosing not to discuss the nauseating details of his death with her husband.  
  
Susan pushed the thoughts out of her head when Mark offered her a tuna fish sandwich from her favorite sandwich shop. She couldn't help but love how Mark paid attention to the smallest details. Susan had developed a strange love for dinner rolls, insisting on having them with everything: eggs, Chinese food, even with ice cream. Rather then the usual Kaiser roll, Mark had the cook put her sandwich on a dinner roll.  
  
"Mark, you're so sweet," Susan gushed, cursing the tears at the same time. "Thank you!"  
  
"My pleasure, sweetheart," Mark replied, kissing her gently before unwrapping his ham and cheese sandwich. He handed her a bottle of water, smiling at the grouchy look on her face. "Come on, now, Suz, you know the water is good for the baby," he chuckled, opening the cold bottle for her.  
  
"I know, but I would kill for a coffee right now," Susan grumbled, though her tone was good natured and she accepted the bottle.  
  
The two ate in silence, enjoying the warmth of the sunshine and the peacefulness of the park. It was in the early afternoon on a Wednesday. Most people were at work right now, and save for a few tourists and mothers playing with their children, Susan and Mark were pretty much alone.  
  
"It's a beautiful day," Susan murmured, brushing crumbs off her stomach before laying down, leaning on her side. Mark followed her suit, pulling her close to her chest, wrapping his arms around her stomach. She covered his hands with her own, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You okay?" Mark asked, the usual concern in his voice as he thought of his wife and daughter.  
  
"I'm fine. Just don't move. I'm too comfy," Susan replied, closing her eyes against the sunshine. She dozed lazily in the sunshine for a few minutes before opening her eyes again, only to meet the curious eyes of a young girl.  
  
"Hi!" the little girl chirped, surprising Mark as well. His eyes shot open, and he looked around, confused.  
  
"Hi," Susan replied, sitting up with Mark's help. Mark nodded to the girl as well.  
  
"Are you having a baby?" the girl asked, her eyes focused on Susan's large stomach.  
  
"Yes," Susan replied, looking around for the girl's mother.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"We're actually having a little girl and we haven't talked about names yet," Mark told her, his gaze following Susan's to a harried looking woman coming down the path, pushing a little boy in a stroller.  
  
"I have a brother," the girl told them as the girl's mother came up, looking irritated yet relieved.  
  
"Susan Louise!" he mother scolded. "What have I told you about running off?"  
  
"I was just talking," the young girl now identified as Susan told her mother. "These are my friends," she explained, gesturing to Susan and Mark.  
  
The girl's mother shook her head, somewhat amused. "I'm so sorry," she apologized. "She likes to talk. I've tried to explain to her the negative aspects of running away but she's so darn curious."  
  
"It's alright," Susan replied with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, you'll find that kids can be the best thing in your life even though they drive you crazy," the woman said. "Is this your first baby?"  
  
"Yeah," Susan said with a nervous smile. "Is it obvious?"  
  
"Nah, when I was pregnant with little Susie my husband couldn't keep his hands off of me," she replied with a shrug, gesturing towards Mark's light grip on Susan.  
  
The married couple laughed. "Yeah, he hardly lets go," Susan agreed, grabbing Mark's hand and squeezing it. "I can't say I don't hate the attention though. Are those your only two?"  
  
"Yeah, this is Matthew."  
  
Susan and Mark nodded, smiling at the little boy before the young girl called her mom. "Mommy!" the younger Susan complained. "Come look at my grasshopper!"  
  
"Well, I better get going. Hopefully she'll burn off some energy soon," the mother told Susan and Mark. "Good luck."  
  
"Thanks," they said in unison, watching the mother walk away.  
  
Susan sighed happily, leaning her head back against Mark's chest. "We haven't really talked about names," she reminded Mark.  
  
"Well, let's do it now," Mark said with a shrug.  
  
"Okay," Susan replied. "Are there any that you particularly like?"  
  
"I kind of like the name Ella," Mark said, furrowing his eyebrows in thought.  
  
Susan nearly choked when he said this, and she said quickly, "Ella?"  
  
"You don't really like it, do you?" Mark asked.  
  
"It's not that..." Susan replied slowly, trying to think of a way to explain that his other daughter... the one in her other world, that is, was named Ella.  
  
"No need to explain, honey," Mark chuckled. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"I kind of like the name Mackenzie," Susan said, somewhat hesitantly. "I've always wanted to call my daughter Mackie."  
  
"Mackenzie," Mark said slowly, thinking about it. "I like it."  
  
"Do you really?"  
  
"Of course. It's a beautiful name. What about the middle name?"  
  
"Lynn?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"That was a little too easy," Susan remarked.  
  
"Wait till we have a boy."  
  
"What's so hard about naming a boy. Aren't we going to call him Marcus Jr.?" Susan teased.  
  
"My name isn't Marcus!" Mark exclaimed, gently nudging Susan.  
  
"Come on, Mr. Grumpy," Susan joked. "Admit it."  
  
"The only thing I am admitting to is my love for you," Mark said, shifting the mood completely. He lowered his head down to kiss her gently. Susan enjoyed the feeling of his lips on hers.  
  
The sudden beeping of his pager interrupted them. "Talk about ruining a mood," Susan said, pretending to be grumpy.  
  
"Damn it, it's the ER," Mark sighed, sitting up and beginning to pack the picnic basket back up. "Apparently they have a major trauma coming in."  
  
"Bummer," Susan said distantly.  
  
Mark glanced at her and said softly, "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Ruining our picnic."  
  
"Eh, I work in the same hospital. I'm surprised they haven't paged me yet," Susan said nonchalantly. She nearly laughed when her pager beeped at that moment, getting the same message as Mark. "I've been summoned also."  
  
Mark extended a hand to help Susan up, massaging her sore lower back for her for a few moments when he saw the pain on her face. "Thanks," she said gratefully when the cramp subsided.  
  
"Let's go," Mark said. 


End file.
